fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Order of the Dawn - Rozdział V
Wioska niepodal Orpheusu, rok X1080, miesiąc po wydarzeniach z poprzedniej części... -Łatwe zlecenie, łatwe sianko! - krzyknął szczęśliwy Matsu -Aye! Ale żeś dowalił temu Vulcanowi! - Trolly odparł równie zadowolony -Łatwo było! He-he! -W ogóle co zrobimy z tymi 10 tysiącami Zakri? - zapytał zaciekawiony Trolly -Przede wszystkim trzeba odłożyć na jakieś żarełko a resztę.. możemy zaoszczędzić lub wydać na coś fajnego! - rzucił Mati propozycjami -Tylko na co dokładnie fajnego wydać... Hmmm - Exceed się zaczął zastanawiać -Coś na pewno wymyślimy - Sharp uspokoił - Najpierw musimy wrócić na chatę! -Aye! ---- Łan ałer lejter Godzinę później... -Yo, wróciliśmy! - zawołali oboje wkraczając do rezydencji -Yo! - odparli wszyscy -Jak tam zadanie, Mati? - zapytał z ciekawości Rex -Szybko, łatwo, hajs się zgadza - odparł lakonicznie Sharp -Aye! - przytaknął Trolly -Coraz szybciej ci te zlecenia idą, Turbodymomena masz zamiar zawstydzać? - spytał ironicznie Rex -A no chcę. Turbodymomen wykonał zadanie w 5 godzin! Matsu Sharp zawstydził go, zrobił to w 2 godziny! - zamemował Sharp, po czym każdy śmiechnął -Ten to ma poczucie humoru - stwierdził Xandred siedząc przy stole razem z Lukiem, Adim, Chu, Girem, Ami i Mei -Podoba mi się jego podejście do życia, przynajmniej nie jest leniem jak pewien Pit - powiedział Adi patrząc na siedzącego dwa stoły dalej Evansa -EJ, SŁYSZAŁEM TO! - krzyknął wściekły Evans w stronę Dragneela -Cichaj tam, JK - odparł Dragneel -JK? Hę? - spytał Gir -"Just Kidding", Gir, proszę, nie załamuj mnie - rzekł prawie załamany Adi -Ehhh - wzdychnęły Ami i Mei jednocześnie -Tak w ogóle to gdzie się podział Yarato? - zapytał Xandred - Jak se tak przypominam, to od rana go nie widziałem -Wstał wcześniej, żeby podjąć się zlecenia - powiedziała Mei - Ja to na prawdę nie wiem, jak to tak się da wstać o 6 rano i być wyspanym.. - wzruszyła ramionami -Yo wszystkim! Co tam słychać? - podszedł Matsu po skończeniu pogawędki z Rexem -No właśnie nic nie słychać, słuchawki mi się popsuły - rzekł Chu zasmucony faktem, iż jego słuchawki do Magicznego Odtwarzacza Przebojów (w skrócie MOP) przestały działać i wskutek czego nie mógł słuchać swojej muzyki -Pokaż no je - powiedział Trolly, po czym Chu dał mu zepsute słuchawki - Matsu, wygląda to na pęknięcia przewodów lacrimowych -Łatwo! - powiedział chłopak, po czym przybrał pozę do Piaskowego Tworzenia, ale.... -Ej, to wygląda inaczej, jak poprzednie zaklęcia! - oznajmił Xandred -Piaskowe Tworzenie Smoków: Uzupełnienie Lacrimy! - przewody zostały naprawione pod wpływem zaklęcia -Zobaczmy teraz - Trolly podłączył słuchawki do swojego odtwarzacza i puścił muzykę - Działają, masz, zwracam - zwrócił słuchawki właścicielowi -Dzięki wam, uratowaliście mnie! - podziękował z tonem sugerującym uspokojenie się -Nie ma za co, hehe - odparł Sharp Na rejon wjeżdża Yoake powracający z obrad lokalnych mistrzów zakonów, odbywających się regularnie raz na dwa tygodnie.... -Wróciłem moi drodzy! Mamy bardzo ważną sprawę - rozpoczął Yoake -Ważną sprawę? - spytał Blaze -Zgadza się. Nasz okręg dostał specjalne zadanie od Najwyższej Rady - odpowiedział Lukowi - I zgodnie z decyzją podjętą na obradach - to my się tym zajmiemy - dodał -Jakieś szczegóły, Mistrzu? - zapytał Yarato - Tak trochę by było kiepsko, jakbyśmy mieli rozwiązać nieznany problem -Spokojnie, bez pośpiechu. Zlecenie dotyczy likwidacji ostatnio bardzo aktywnego w okolicy mrocznego zakonu Mortal Reminder. Są szczególnie niebezpieczni dla... całego istnienia - kontynuował młody mistrzthumb -I w dodatku należą do Sojuszu Krwawego Demona, ugrupowania czterech najniebezpieczniejszych mrocznych zakonów na Tairiku - dodała Mei -Po nazwie "mroczny zakon" sugeruję, iż odkryłem Amerykę i to są te złe zakony, ale z tym to mniejsza. Czym "dokładnie" to jest? - wtrącił się Mati -To są zakony nienależące do tzw. "Ligi Zakonów", czyli takie, które są uznawane przez Radę za nielegalne - odpowiedział Xandred na pytanie Sharpa -Rozumiem. A więc jaki jest plan działania? - zapytał poważniejszym tonem brunatnowłosy Smoczy Zabójca -Do jego realizacji przejdziemy za 10 dni, aby się porządnie przygotować. Trzeba przede wszystkim dokładnie zinfiltrować okolicę, w której Mortal Reminder się znajduje. Ale tym zajmą się magowie z innych, okolicznych zakonów i przekażą nam informacje dzień przed. - wyjaśnił Rogue -Zapytam jeszcze o jedno - po czym można rozpoznać ich członków? - zapytał Sharp -Noszą stroje zawierające charakterystyczną naszewkę, której wygląd przypomina czaszkę, wygląda dosyć charakterystycznie - odpowiedział mu Yoake - Jeszcze jakieś pytania? Wszyscy kiwnęli na "nie" Dobra, a więc wy przez najbliższe 10 dni zajmiecie się sobą, to znaczy - treningiem, najlepiej wspólnym. Jakby nie patrzeć, stanowią należą do najsilniejszych z sił zła na Tairiku. -Mati? Luk? Co powiecie na trening w 3? - Adi skierował pytanie do dwóch wcześniej wspomnianych magów -Wchodzę w to! - Mati odpowiedział bez wachania, zderzając ze sobą obie pięści -Jak Mati to ja tym bardziej! - odparł Luk - Ale naszych mniejszych ziomków też zgarniamy, żeby nie było -Staaary, ja bez Trolly'ego nigdzie bym się nie ruszył - oznajmił Sharp - Dawajcie, jedziemy z tym koksem od zaraz! - dodał ---- No więc Team Luk-Adi-Mati (w skrócie LAM(A) ) wraz ze swoimi Exceedo-Parademono-Archanielskimi przyjaciółmi zaczęli trenować na pobliskim wzniesieniu. Mei i Ami wzięły "pod pachę" Xandreda i Yarato i gdzieś razem wyruszyli, cholera wie gdzie. Pit postanowił trenować z Rexem... No i to w sumie tyle jeśli chodzi o team-up. Przejdźmy do banowania i pickowania championów Przejdźmy jednak do ekipy LAM(A), której intesywny trening przeniósł się z pagórka do stojącego u jego podnóży lasu thumb|left|200px ''-Hehe, nie tak łatwo ich trafić ''- powiedział Mati, który strzelał do Luka i Adiego z Łuku Piasku pochodzącego z jego magii Piaskowego Tworzenia. Ich zadaniem było unikać strzał, co im bardzo dobrze im wychodziło -Przyspiesz no tempo, Mati - krzyknął Luk -Jak ja ci przyspieszę.... to będzie przyspieszone! - odparł Sharp zwiększając attack speed -BOOOO-YAAAAH! - przywalił Blaze w środek jednej ze strzał stylem karate - strzała się rozpadła -Nie będę gorszy! - krzyknął Adi rozwalając w pół inną strzałę -''Nie no, dobrzy oni są - pomyślał Sharp - ''Jak przystało na Zakon Świtu Trening ekipy trwał aż do samego zmierzchu. Po wszystkim rozpalili ognisko.... -Zdycham - wysapał Sharp będąc w pozycji półleżącej -Zgon is everywhere - odparł równie zsapany Luk -Tak na marginesie: wiedzieliście, że pierwiastek z 4761 jest równy 69? - zaśmieszkował Trolly -A wiedziałeś, że pierwiastek z kabasonowatego ogórka jest równy ogórkowemu kabanosowi? - zripostował Blaze w stylu podobnym do Matsowego -A ogórkoaktywny pieróg do kwadratu to pieróg z kabanosem i grzybami - dodał Matsu -A wykres funkcji tych wartości ma kształt kopniętego 8, co jak co, perfekcja - dokończył Dragneel -No kurde, normalnie - rzekł Blaze -Dobra, starczy śmieszkowania i idźcie do cholery spać bo jutro nie wstaniecie, frajerskie chmury - powiedział śpiącym, aczkolwiek poważnym tonem Gir -Zamknij się niedźwiedziu pustynny! - odpowiedział żartobliwie Trolly -Powiedział kot atlantycki! - wrzasnął striggerowany Gir -Że co?? - spytał równie striggerowany Trolly '''' -Weźta się zamknijcie już!! - uspokoił siłowo Chu Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Maati Kategoria:Seria Order of the Dawn